


Going Under

by EvenescentTranquility



Series: One Piece xReader One Shots! [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Eustass Kid needs a hug, F/M, Humor, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reader Insert, Romance, doped up reader, the funny things anesthesia makes us say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenescentTranquility/pseuds/EvenescentTranquility
Summary: During your recovery from surgery, your anesthesia has yet to wear off, and you don't recognize your captain, just what kind of things are you going to confess to him?!Loosely based on the video of the man who didn't recognize his wife after surgery, and inspired by Tocglitch on deviantart.





	

The sound of hushed voices woke you from your slumber, your head felt full and kind of stuffy, while your body felt light. Slowly you blinked your eyes open wincing at the light before slowly sitting up. It made you feel more than a bit dizzy, and for a moment the room spun.

Strong hands helped to ground you, as they gently latched on, and helped ease you back on to the pillows behind you, so you could sit up comfortably. You frowned worriedly as you realized you didn’t recognize any of the faces around you.

“So you’re finally awake. How are you feeling (name)-ya,” an unfamiliar man asked leaning closer to you, reaching for your face.

“Who the hell are you and where am I?” you demanded bluntly, weakly slapping his hands away.

“Ah forgive me for not introducing myself. I forgot you were unconscious when they brought you aboard the sub. My name is Trafalgar Law. I’m the captain of the Heart Pirates. As for where you are, you’re on my submarine in my operating room,” he informed you readily enough.

“Operating room?” you demanded warily, still feeling fuzzy around the edges, “What did you do to me?!”

“I saved your life,” he informed you flatly, “I’m a doctor among other things, and apparently you were badly wounded. You had some shrapnel in you from your last fight and they caused an infection. Frankly you’re lucky you’re not dead.”

“Oh, thanks,” you told him blearily.

He smirked, “It was worth my while (name).”

For some reason the look on his face made you fairly nervous, though you weren’t sure why.

“Oy! Why is she acting like that,” a harsh voice demanded from beside your bed redirecting your attention away from the smirking surgeon.

“Like what Eustass-ya?” the surgeon asked tilting his head to examine the big redhead sitting by your bedside.

“All dopey and shit!” he snapped back a furious snarl on his face, “I swear if you did something to her…!”

“She’s fine Eustass-ya, it’s just the anesthesia, it hasn’t completely worn off yet,” Law informed him amused.

“Eustass?” you asked curiously, interrupting whatever he might’ve said next, and attracting everyone’s attention, “My captain has that name!”

You turned toward the redhead eagerly, a bright smile on your face, “Are you related to my captain then?”

The redhead stared at you apparently nonplussed by this question, and you took the time to study his features, carefully crawling over so you were in his personal space and nearly falling headfirst out of the bed you’d been in. Luckily he reached out to catch you before you could face plant into the cold steel floor. 

“Whoops!” you exclaimed with a giggle, clutching tightly to his arm as he very carefully set you back on the bed, steadying you, “You have to be related to captain! You look just like him! His name is Kidd, Eustass Kidd, do you know him?”

The redhead gaped at you, apparently nonplussed, “(Name) I am Kidd.”

“You mean you even have the same name?” you asked delightedly, “That’s so amazing!”

“Trafalgar!” the redhead hissed standing up from his chair and looming threateningly, “Why the fuck doesn’t she recognize me?!”

“I told you,” the doctor bit out, annoyed, “It’s the anesthesia it has strange effects some times. It will wear off, and don’t presume to threaten me in my own sub Eustass-ya, not after I’ve done you a favor. You won’t like the consequences.”

“Favor?” you asked curiously, “You did this Kidd a favor Mr. Doctor? What kind of favor?”

“Why (name) I saved your life,” he said with a slightly sadistic smile, “Though not before I got your precious Captain to beg for me.”

“Ha!” you pointed an accusatory finger at the man, “I knew I didn’t like you! Now I know why! Even though you’re handsome. You are a lying liar who lies! My captain doesn’t beg, not ever! Did you kidnap me? Did you kidnap Kidd’s relative too? You are is so much trouble!”

The man had a strange look on his face, like he wasn’t sure whether to be amused or annoyed by you until his eyes lit up with mischief, “You think I’m handsome?”

“Is this an interrogation?” you asked wildly flailing your limbs and nearly socking Kidd’s lookalike in the face, “I refuse to answer hot kidnapping doctor!”

Unfortunately for some reason your answer just seemed to amuse him even more, and he smirked at you. Whatever he was going to say next though was interrupted by another man stepping forward, and attracting your attention.

“Killer!” you squealed excitedly, practically throwing yourself at the familiar masked man, “Have you come to visit while I’m kidnapped?”

A sigh escaped from beneath the mask as he tried to make you release your octopus like grip on him, “(name) you haven’t been kidnapped.”

“I haven’t?” you asked adorably confused.

Killer grimaced beneath his mask. He was starting to get worried that the doctor was lying, and he had done something to you. Normally you weren’t like this at all. You were the tough as nails and always reliable (name) who was never anything but serious and in control.

He really hoped for everyone’s sake that the Surgeon of Death was telling the truth, otherwise Kidd might just blow a gasket. Truthfully he might still flip out, if (name) didn’t stop complimenting the doctor who was Kidd’s rival.

“No you haven’t you’re perfectly fine and safe, you’re just recovering from surgery that’s all. You know we don’t have a good doctor on board, so we had to get outside help,” Killer explained carefully.

You pondered this information before slapping your fist into your palm decisively, “I’m on the good drugs! That’s why my head feels funny!”

You heard a muffled snort in the background, but ignored that in favor of staring up at Killer for confirmation, “That’s right you’re still under the effects of the anesthesia.”

“So I haven’t been kidnapped by the hot doctor?” you asked and Killer wondered if he was the only one who thought you sounded a bit disappointed. Though judging from the growl on the other side of the bed he thought not.

“No, you haven’t been kidnapped,” he reaffirmed then grimaced, “He saved your life.”

“Oh, if Killer says it I have to believe it,” you stated seriously, then turned and bowed deeply from your kneeling position on the bed, nearly sending you tumbling face first for the second time as you tried to bow over the edge.

Luckily Killer managed to save you from tumbling over, hauling you back up on to the bed properly. You however were completely unfazed as you stared at the doctor who was watching in amusement.

“Thank you for saving my life hot kidnapping doctor,” you told him seriously.

“Again no need for thanks,” the doctor told you with an amused smirk, “The sheer entertainment and potential blackmail is more than enough repayment.”

You nodded seriously, “Does that mean you didn’t kidnap Kidd’s relative Kidd either?”

“No, I have never, to my knowledge kidnapped any of your captain’s relatives,” he informed you with a snort.

“Oh good! It would be a shame to have to hurt you hot kidnapping doctor,” you told him solemnly before turning to the redhead who had a dark dangerous look on his face.

“Did you hear that Kidd? That means you’re free to go! You can come and meet my captain!” you told him brightly crawling over to him with a beaming smile on your face.

“(name),” he said flatly, “I am your captain.”

“Are not!” you argued back immediately, “Only Kidd can be my captain, Kidd! He has first dibs!”

“How is it that you recognize Killer, but you don’t recognize me?” he snarled agitated.

“What do you mean Kidd?” you asked concerned, “Have we met before?”

“How do you know Killer isn’t someone fake in disguise?” he demanded.

“Because he’s wearing Killer’s mask,” you informed him, like you would a small child, the implied ‘duh’ at the end of your sentence.

In inarticulate snarl of fury left the man’s lips, his hands yanking at his hair in frustration. Wanting to strangle you, but not wanting to hurt you at the same time.

You stared up at him awed, your bright eyes wide, and your mouth popped open in a soft ‘oh’ of wonder.

“What?!” Kidd snapped infuriated, wanting to know what the hell you were gaping at him for.

“You’re so cute when you’re angry!” you squealed happily shocking everyone, “Just like captain!”

“I am not cute!” he snarled vehemently after a moment to get over his surprised shock.

“You are!” you insisted stubbornly, completely oblivious to the raging ball of fury that you were officially poking with a large stick.

“And just how is your captain cute when he’s mad (name)-ya?” a voice interrupted getting your attention.

“His eyes get all glow-ey and gorgeous! Normally they’re more like copper or brass you know? With that pretty metallic shine to them? But when captain gets angry they glow! Like heated iron or molten lava and it’s amazing! He gets this look on his face too, like you just know someone is going to die, and there’s going to be blood everywhere but it’s going to be glorious,” you told him rapturously.

“You sound like you like him a lot,” he commented amused, “Though that’s a little messed up.”

You didn’t hear Killer’s muttered ‘like you’re one to talk Dr. Heartstealer’ or see the flat look Law gave him in return, instead you looked like you were pondering deeply on something.

“To each their own,” you finally told the doctor with a shrug, “And of course I like him a lot! He’s my captain!” 

“The most amazing and gorgeous man on the face of the earth,” you informed him grabbing on to your pillow and heaving a dreamy sigh.

A choked sound turned your attention back to the redhead on the chair next to you, who was flushing furiously, his face turning the color of his hair.

“Oh no!” you exclaimed worriedly, “Are you okay Kidd?”

Hurriedly you crawled your way over to him, and into his lap placing your hands on his forehead anxiously, “Are you getting sick? You feel a little warm maybe? Do you have a temperature?”

“I’m fine!” he protested, almost shoving you off his lap in embarrassment but remembering your injuries last minute and allowing you to stay, grabbing on to your hands instead, before asking slowly, “So you think your Captain is gorgeous and amazing huh?”

“He is!” you told him fervently, “He has the most amazing eyes, and gorgeous red hair that I’d really like to run my hands through one of these days. He’s so tall too, more than two heads taller than me, with amazing broad shoulders and muscles, such nice muscles.”

You giggled happily to yourself, and told him conspiratorially, “And he walks around without a shirt on, like all the time! It’s amazing, and really, really distracting. The other day I almost got knocked into the ocean because I was too busy looking at his muscles and forgot to pay attention to where I was walking.”

“But you can’t tell him okay?” you told him urgently, grabbing hold of his arms and staring up at him pleadingly. 

“Because I told him it was because I was thinking about food, which totally wasn’t a lie because I was wondering if I could lick melted chocolate off his abs, but if he knew he might actually put on a shirt and that would be awful!” you practically wailed at him.

In the background Killer was shaking hard doing his best to suppress his laughter. (Name) was never going to live this down, he really hoped she remembered this later, though even if she didn’t Kidd’s embarrassment was just as good at this point.

“Do you promise not to tell him?” you asked pleadingly, tears pooling at the corners of your eyes and bottom lip trembling slightly as you stared up at him, “Please?”

He immediately glanced away, knowing he would probably promise you anything if you looked at him like that. Luckily this one was easy, after all why the hell would he tell himself? 

“Sure fine whatever!” Kidd grunted, glaring at Killer who he could see over the top of (name’s) head, daring him to say something.

“You’re the best!” you cheered happily snuggling into his chest, wrapping your arms around him as far as you could reach.

“Wh-what the hell are you doing (name)?” he sputtered.

“You’re so warm,” you told him happily.

“So tell us more about this gorgeous captain of yours,” Killer prompted, completely ignoring Kidd’s murderous glare, this was just too much to pass up.

“I saw him in nothing but a towel once!” you chirped brightly, “It was just after we entered the New World and we got attacked by marines. Captain was bathing at the time, but when he heard the commotion he raced out in nothing but a towel. It was glorious!”

“I kept getting distracted then too, wondering if I could make the towel fall, and then deciding it wasn’t the time for it,” you casually admitted completely oblivious, to the utter mortification of your captain who was so red his entire face matched his hair, “But captain has the most gorgeous butt and I was really hoping to see it without pants you know?”

“But then I saw these to marine women, and one of them was oogling captain and the other was gagging, telling the other woman she was a freak,” you scowled ferociously, “This was right after captain lost his arm, the scars were pretty livid I remember.”

“I also remember thinking he was the most gorgeous man I’d ever seen and I knew he was a bit self-conscious and worried about what losing that arm was going to mean. He hadn’t come up with that awesome prosthetic of his yet, and I also saw that he heard that gagging woman and then I stopped being distracted and decided I was going to teach those two marine women a lesson about talking about my captain,” you informed him darkly a vicious smile on your face.

“Oh?” the doctor prompted interestedly, “Do tell?”

“The first one I let off easy, I understood, it’s hard not to ogle my captain, I struggle everyday,” you said sympathetically, “So I only ripped her eyes out.”

“And the other?” Kidd asked interestedly. He remembered the battle you were talking about, and he had heard what that one marine woman had said about him. How she was bragging about how easy it was going to be to take him down now, how weak he was to lose the arm in the first place. He’d had a moment of weakness then, and instead of charging in all guns blazing, had practically run away, tail between his legs. It was this particular encounter that would actually inspire the prosthetic he wore nowadays.

“Oh her,” you asked surprised, “Since she thought missing an arm was so grotesque I thought maybe she’d like to try missing both of hers.”

The doctor clicked his tongue reprovingly, but there was clear amusement and clear interest on his face, “So naughty (name)-ya, say how would you feel about switching crews? I’m sure you’d feel right at home here on my crew, and we’d certainly welcome someone of your… interests.”

Kidd stiffened as his arms came up to haul (name) into his chest, “Back off Trafalgar she’s mine!”

“No I’m not!” you protested pushing away from him, “Weren’t you listening? I belong to my Captain Kidd!”

“He’s going to be my captain forever and ever,” you informed him solemnly, “I’m never going to leave him, even if you are handsome too.”

“You’re that loyal to m-him then?” Kidd asked hesitantly.

“I am. Captain is very fierce, he’s got a vicious temper, and he can get extremely violent and bloodthirsty,” you told him with a frown, “And I know the world looks at him and sees a monster but…”

“Captain just doesn’t give a damn about anyone but his crew,” you decided finally, trying to explain, “Even though it may not seem like it, he’s very protective of us, his crew, and he can be kind, even sweet and considerate.”

“Sometimes when I’m having a really, really bad day, I’ll go and hide in captain’s workroom with him, he lets me tinker with his stuff even though nobody is supposed to touch his stuff, and sometimes he’ll let me do his nails too,” you reminisced, “Also he always makes sure I have chocolate and never makes me do anything I don’t want to during those times of the month. And for my birthday he gave me this armband. Everyone on the crew has one welded on to our arms so he can yank us out of danger with his powers if he needs to, and so they can’t be taken off by normal means. Everyone else’s are plain steel bands, but mine has these gorgeous etching in it see?”

You presented the arm to him with a tender smile on your face, as you ran fingers over the designs, “These are lilies they’re my favorite flower, and the words say “be strong, live free” they’re the words I was told to live by when I was small. It matches the tattoo I have on my back. He put a lot of thought into it, and it’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever given me.”

“You sound like you’re in love,” the doctor mused thoughtfully.

“of course I am,” you admitted bluntly and without care, “Who wouldn’t be with a captain like mine?”

The room was very quiet as Kidd stared at you in undisguised awe, as you yawned tiredly.

“You should get some rest (name),” he told you his voice uncharacteristically soft, as he gently moved you from his lap back over to the bed, laying you down carefully on the covers.

“I will, I am pretty sleepy,” you admitted with another yawn, before reaching out to grab on to his arm, “Will you come with me and meet my captain when I wake up?”

“I will,” he promised, carefully removing your fingers and tucking a piece of hair behind your ear, running his fingers along the curve of your face.

“Oh good! I think he’d like to meet family,” you told him drowsily, “And it won’t take long, cuz he’s gotta be close by.”

“How do you know that?” he asked curiously.

“Cuz captain would never leave me here a-alone,” you told him with a yawn, “He always protects his crew, always.”

With that you slipped away into dreamland completely missing it as Kidd leaned over the bed and pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead before straightening back up to take up his vigil by your bedside again, waiting for you to wake back up and wondering if he wanted you to remember this or not.

Either way it was done now. You’d admitted you loved him, and would never leave him, you were his now, and he wasn’t ever going to let you go, not when he’d just realized, as he’d gotten down on his hands and knees in front of his rival Trafalgar Law to beg for your life, that he was yours too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It was my first attempt writing Kidd, and my first attempt writing something that was all humor and fluff with little to no angst. Thanks so much to Tocglitch on Deviantart who wrote something similar to this (only with Law) for the inspiration, and for enjoying it. I would gift this to them if they had an account here.
> 
> If you like my work, feel free to come find me on Tumblr. I'm under the same name there and ~~while I mostly made the account to Tumblr stalk some of my favorite authors~~ I'd be happy to answer any questions, comments, or just be friends. I'm not sure yet if I want to take requests (since I have more than enough plot bunnies of my own) but feel free to drop a line who knows I might be inspired! :)


End file.
